finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack for Final Fantasy IX. It contains musical tracks from the game except the music played during FMVs and other special scenes. These tracks would later be released in a companion disc called Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack PLUS. Sheet music for "Melodies of Life" was also included in both regular and limited edition versions. Development The series's composer, Nobuo Uematsu, finished composing the music for Final Fantasy IX in a period of little less than a year, a rather long development time compared to the time he used with previous Final Fantasy soundtracks, despite working over 12-hour days. He initially composed around 160 tracks, but it would have required six CDs to release and was deemed too large, and around 20 of the tracks he composed ended up not being used. One such track as the original main theme that would've played on the world map, but even if Uematsu really liked the track it ended up not being used due to there not being a suitable place for it in the game. Uematsu originally tried writing the music for Final Fantasy IX using only traditional instruments (non-electronic/digital), but felt the sound would "be unbalanced" and "a little boring". Uematsu was given a lot of freedom for the Final Fantasy IX soundtrack. For Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VIII, Uematsu said it was hard to put exorbitant music in due to their emphasized realism. However, because of the emphasized cartoony and fantastical natures of Final Fantasy IX, he found both serious and silly pieces could fit in well. Though originally Uematsu planned subtle, classical-sounding tunes that would fit the game's medieval setting and feel, he decided that just one genre of music would be boring. Uematsu also noted that because Final Fantasy IX was returning to the series' roots, the soundtrack would be influenced by older titles. For example, the intro to the battle theme from earlier titles was reinstated, and a few of the tracks, such as Pavilion of Doga and Une and Gurgu Volcano, were remixes of their original counterparts. Uematsu used inspiration from medieval Europe when composing the soundtrack, taking a two-week break to travel to Europe and looking at old castles in Germany. Since the setting of Final Fantasy IX isn't as grand as the setting for Final Fantasy VIII (which had some orchestrated and otherwise "grand" pieces), Uematsu wanted to go for a simple, warm style. Uematsu also noted that he used samples from instruments people might not be familiar with, such as a kazoo or dulcimer. Track list English tracklist adapted from Spotify. Disc One (1:11:14) # " " - 2:08 #: Plays during the introduction screen. Serves as the opening theme. # " " - 1:15 #: Plays during the opening FMV, after Garnet's flashback of the boat in the storm. # " " - 1:38 #: Plays during the Tantalus conference in which Baku reveals the plan to kidnap Princess Garnet during the play. # " " - 0:54 #: Plays as the Prima Vista flies over Alexandria. #:"Night in Alexandria" is the title used in Uematsu's Best Selection - Music From The Final Fantasy IX Video Game. "Sky of Alexandria" is a more accurate translation. Both are used as notated above in the English digital tracklists. # " " - 3:11 #: Vivi Ornitier's theme. Plays when controlling Vivi in Alexandria. # " " - 2:42 #: Plays at the beginning of the play and while fighting King Leo. # " " - 1:52 #: Plays during the sword fight with Blank during the play and during the Chocobo Hot and Cold minigame. It was arranged as a heavy metal mix and included in the Black Mages' The Black Mages II: The Skies Above album. #:Writen "Vamo Alla Flamenco" on Apple Music. #:Writen "Vamo' allá Flamenco" on Uematsu's Best Selection - Music From The Final Fantasy IX Video Game. # " " - 3:14 #: Plays while Zidane searches the palace for Princess Garnet and runs into her at the top of the stairs. # " " - 3:20 #: Plays during various scenes of Zorn and Thorn. # " " - 2:27 #: Adelbert Steiner's theme. Plays while Steiner searches for Princess Garnet in Alexandria Castle and during Steiner and Marcus's escape attempt. # " " - 1:45 #: Played by the Prima Vista band as Zidane and Garnet fall off the tower and crash down into the Prima Vista. # " " - 2:50 #: Plays when Zidane catches up with Garnet and she begs him to kidnap her, when Garnet and Steiner talk after arriving in South Gate, and when the party visits Garnet before her coronation. # " " - 0:16 #: Plays during the play, when King Leo captures Marcus. # " " - 0:34 #: Plays during the play, when Garnet, Zidane and Steiner enter the stage by mistake. # " " - 3:35 #: Plays during the play, when Garnet, as Cornelia, jumps to Marcus's blade and dies and when Vivi and Puck are caught by the guards and jump onto the stage. # " " - 1:31 #: Plays in scenes involving Queen Brahne, and when the party encounters Lani in Fossil Roo. # " " - 2:28 #: Plays during the party's visit to the Evil Forest, and when the party is in Pinnacle Rocks. # " " - 2:40 #: Plays during normal battles. # " " - 0:57 #: Plays after winning a battle. # " " - 2:27 #: Plays during Zidane's flashback on how he met Garnet in the castle, when Garnet has a flashback of Madain Sari being attacked, and when Garnet talks to the dying Queen Brahne after the First Battle of the Iifa Tree. # " " - 4:05 #: Plays during boss battles. # " " - 1:55 #: Plays on the Game Over screen. # " " - 2:47 #: Plays as the party escapes The Evil Forest and after rescuing Garnet in Alexandria. # " " - 0:09 #: Plays while the party is sleeping. # " " - 2:38 #: First theme of the world map. Shares the central melody with "Melodies of Life". # " " - 2:59 #: Plays during the party's visit to the Ice Cavern. # " " - 2:28 #: Plays during the party's visit to the village of Dali. # " " - 3:07 #: Plays in Dali's Underground Factory, when the party learns of the Battle of Burmecia, when the party visits Lindblum after Queen Brahne's attack, when the party learns that Garnet is mute, and when Zorn and Thorn fail to extract Eiko's eidolons. # " " - 2:45 #: Plays on several scenes involving Steiner. # " " - 3:03 #: Plays when Vivi encounters and is ignored by black mages on the Cargo Ship, and when Bobby Corwen is born. # " " - 2:46 #: Zidane Tribal's theme. Plays while boarding the Cargo Ship and also briefly when Zidane takes control of its steering. # " " - 1:39 #: Plays on scenes involving the Black Waltz. Disc Two (1:11:19) # " " - 4:00 #: Cid Fabool IX's theme. Plays in Lindblum Castle. # " " - 3:10 #: Plays in Lindblum's bar, when Zidane meets Freya. # " " - 2:11 #: Plays during the party's visit to the Regency of Lindblum. # " " - 1:53 #: Plays when Zidane hears Garnet sing and meets her in Lindblum Castle's Tower. A slower version plays during the ending sequence as Queen Garnet is about to watch the play I Want to Be Your Canary. Shares the central melody with "Melodies of Life". # " " - 3:47 #: Plays during the Festival of the Hunt, and during the battle with Hades in Memoria. # " " - 3:17 #: Plays on Qu's Marsh and on Mogster and Moggy's Active Time Event scenes. # " " - 3:52 #: Quina Quen's theme. Plays on scenes involving the frog catching minigame and in a few scenes with Quina. # " " - 2:56 #: Plays during the party's visits to the Chocobo's Forest, Chocobo's Lagoon, Chocobo's Air Garden, and Chocobo's Paradise, and also when Choco is transported to the Chocobo's Dream World. # " " - 2:22 #: Plays while riding Choco on the world map. # " " - 3:02 #: Freya's theme. Plays during the party's visit to the Gizamaluke's Grotto. # " " - 2:56 #: Plays during the party's visit to the South Gate. # " " - 2:28 #: Plays during battles with friendly monsters and the Ragtime Mouse. # " " - 3:55 #: Plays during the party's visit to Burmecia. # " " - 3:24 #: Plays during the flashback of Sir Fratley and Freya in Burmecia, and when Freya meets Fratley again in Cleyra. # " " - 2:25 #: Kuja's theme. Plays on a few scenes involving Kuja. # " " - 3:17 #: Plays during battles with Beatrix. Also known as "Sword of Doubt". # " " - 2:53 #: Plays during the party's visit to Treno. # " " - 2:21 #: Tantalus's theme. #:Written "Tantalu's Theme" on Apple Music. # " " - 2:25 #: Kuja's second theme. Plays during Kuja's scene at the Treno Auction House, and when the party spots Kuja on his dragon during the First Battle of the Iifa Tree. # " " - 2:40 #: Garnet's theme. Plays during the flashback of Garnet and Doctor Tot in Alexandria, and when Garnet prepares for her coronation. # " " - 1:47 #: Plays while the party uses the Gargan Roo, and when the party visits Fossil Roo. Also known as "Ancient Passageway". # " " - 2:43 #: Plays during the party's visit to the Cleyra's Trunk. # " " - 2:21 #: Plays during the party's visit to Cleyra. # " " - 1:15 #: Plays during Freya's performance of the Ritual Dance to strengthen the sandstorm surrounding Cleyra. # " " - 2:35 #: Plays after the harp used on the Ritual Dance shatters, before the final battle with Beatrix, when the party visits Cid after the Battle of Lindblum, when the mute Garnet blames herself for the destruction of Alexandria, and at Mount Gulug when Eiko mourns the loss of Mog and Vivi gets upset over Kuja tricking the black mages. # " " - 1:15 #: Plays when Zorn and Thorn extract Garnet's eidolons in Alexandria Castle, and when they try to extract Eiko's eidolons in Mount Gulug. Disc Three (1:12:48) # " " - 2:23 #: Plays during the Battle of Cleyra, when the party escapes from Alexandria Castle, when the party witnesses the First Battle of the Iifa Tree, during the Battle of Alexandria, and when the party escapes from Terra. # " " - 2:34 #: Beatrix's theme. Plays on the Red Rose, after the final battle with Beatrix, and when Zidane and Baku speak to Beatrix while searching for Garnet. Also known as "Loss of Me". # " " - 2:31 #: Plays during the party's visit to the Fossil Roo. # " " - 3:43 #: Plays during the party's visit to Conde Petie. #:Written "Conde Petit" on Apple Music. # " " - 3:22 #: Plays during the party's visit to the Black Mage Village. # " " - 3:47 #: Plays when Zidane tells Garnet about himself in the inn at the Black Mage Village and in Alexandria after it is destroyed. # " " - 2:09 #: Plays when Zidane and Garnet, and optionally Vivi and Quina, get married in Conde Petie. # " " - 3:36 #: Eiko Carol's theme. Plays on scenes when Eiko is involved. # " " - 3:49 #: Plays during the party's visit to Madain Sari. # " " - 2:31 #: Plays at the Eidolon Wall in Madain Sari. # " " - 2:29 #: Plays during the party's visit to the Iifa Tree. # " " - 2:28 #: Amarant Coral's theme. Plays when the party meets Amarant for the first time. # " " - 2:19 #: Plays when the party confronts Kuja at the Iifa Tree, when Kuja initiates the Battle of Alexandria, and when the party awakes in the Desert Palace. # " " - 2:11 #: Plays during the Active Time Event of Baku and his crew. # " " - 2:53 #: Plays during the Love Letter Incident. # " " - 3:39 #: Plays when playing the card game Tetra Master. # " " - 1:56 #: Plays during the party's visit to Mognet Central. # " " - 2:21 #: Plays when Steiner and Beatrix protect Alexandria from monsters during the attack from Kuja and Bahamut. It is a cheerful, energetic version of Beatrix's theme, "Roses of May." # " " - 2:55 #: Plays when Garnet awakes in Alexandria and goes to the castle roof. # " " - 2:43 #: Plays in scenes involving Garland. #:Written "Master If Time" on Apple Music. # " " - 2:17 #: Arrangement of "A Place to Call Home". Plays during the party's visit to Oeilvert. # " " - 2:52 #: Plays during the party's visit to the room with The Faces of Oeilvert. # " !" - 2:03 #: Plays during the scene in which Cid turns the hourglass in Kuja's Desert Palace. # " " - 3:49 #: Plays during the party's visit to Esto Gaza. # " " - 2:07 #: Plays during the party's visit to Mount Gulug. # " " - 2:03 #: Plays when the party rescues Queen Hilda in Mount Gulug and when Cid is turned back into a human. Disc Four (1:10:45) # " " - 4:07 #: Plays while riding the airship, Hilda Garde III, on the world map. # " " - 2:04 #: Plays during the party's visit to Daguerreo. It was arranged and included in the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IX and Final Fantasy Song Book "Mahoroba" albums. #:Written "Daguerrep, the Hermit's Library" on Apple Music. # " " - 1:58 #: Plays during the party's visit to Ipsen's Castle. Also known as "Ipsen's Heritage". # " " - 2:45 #: Plays when Zidane and the others strategize after retrieving the four mirrors from Ipsen's Castle. # " " - 2:02 #: Plays during the infiltration of the Four Elemental Shrines. # " " - 2:10 #: Plays during the party's visit to Terra. # " " - 3:11 #: Plays during the party's visit to Bran Bal. # " " - 3:03 #: Plays during the party's visit to Garland's Castle Pandemonium. # " " - 2:36 #: Plays after Zidane learns of his origins and purpose from Garland, when the party helps him fight off several monsters. Also known as "You're Not Alone." # " " - 3:29 #: Plays in Alexandria before the Love Letter Incident, and when the Genomes arrive at the Black Mage Village. # " " - 2:26 #: Second world map theme. Plays after the party returns from Terra. # " " - 3:48 #: Plays during the Second Battle of the Iifa Tree. It was arranged as a heavy metal mix and included in the Black Mages' The Black Mages III: Darkness and Starlight album. # " " - 2:14 #: Plays during the party's visit to Memoria. # " " - 3:43 #: Plays during the party's visit to the Crystal World. # " " - 4:43 #: Plays during the battle with Trance Kuja in the Crystal World. # " " - 6:15 #: Plays during the final boss battle with Necron. The ominous opening portion of the track runs until approximately 1:20 and loops continuously during the sequence in which Necron first appears and during the loading of the battle. Once the actual battle commences, the fast-paced battle portion beginning at 1:20 will play and loop if applicable. Also known as "Grand Cross". # " " - 1:32 #: Plays during the ending sequence. #:Written "Star-Crossed Lovers" on Apple Music. # " " - 0:28 #: Plays during the ending sequence. # " " - 1:18 #: Plays during the ending sequence. # " " - 1:21 #: Plays during the ending sequence. # " " - 2:06 #: Plays during the ending sequence, when Garnet reunites with Zidane. # " ~ FINAL FANTASY" - 7:36 #: The vocal theme. Plays during the ending credits. Includes [[Final Fantasy (theme)|the Final Fantasy theme]] at the end. Sung by Emiko Shiratori. # " " - 2:45 #: The "Prelude" theme. # " " - 0:20 #: Japanese Coca-Cola commercial featuring characters of Final Fantasy IX. Instrumental variation of "Melodies of Life," does not include audio of commercial, only music. # " " - 0:34 #: Coca Cola Japanese Commercial featuring characters of Final Fantasy IX. Instrumental variation of "Melodies of Life," does not include audio of commercial, only music. # " " - 3:21 #: Melodies of Life with English lyrics. Sung by Emiko Shiratori. It is a rearranged version of the theme with additional backing vocals and less instrumentation. Liner notes The original liner notes in the soundtrack are in Japanese, but the Uematsu's Best Selection - Music From The Final Fantasy IX Video Game album contains the same notes translated into English. Message from Nobuo Uematsu Limited edition The first print limited has a white plastic case with impressions of main characters and comes with artwork and a sticker and the sheet music to "Melodies of Life". Notably, the limited edition print was widely available for years and the "regular" edition actually became harder to find. Sheet music Published by DOREMI Music Publishing, the sheet music book Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack Piano Sheet Music contains Asako Niwa's piano arrangements for the music on the Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack. The difficulty level is beginner to intermediate. Music samples Trivia * There are three different arrangements of the "Prelude": at the end of the game (Blackjack game), during the Game Over screen, and in the aforementioned Crystal World. * When asked to name his favorite from the soundtrack, Uematsu named "Melodies of Life." See also * Melodies of Life -Final Fantasy IX- * Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack PLUS * Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IX * Uematsu's Best Selection - Music From The Final Fantasy IX Video Game References External links *Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack on Spotify *Final Fantasy IX (Original Soundtrack) on Apple Music * [http://vgmdb.net/album/7 VGMdb - Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack] * [http://vgmdb.net/album/5019 VGMdb - Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack (Limited Edition)] * [http://vgmdb.net/album/3385 VGMdb - Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack (reprint)] fr:Final Fantasy IX Original Soundtrack Category:Soundtracks from Final Fantasy IX